


You Could Use a Hug

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I don't know, M/M, also i'm so shit at rating, could probably be looked at as platonic?, is swearing a teen audience?, they're not in a relationship so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is pissed because of a last minute Rage Quit recording, and Gavin surprises him with a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Use a Hug

Though Michael tried not to make a habit of recording Rage Quit at the office, sometimes it was simply unable to be helped.

That week had been especially frustrating for him, seeing as he had been sick for a good portion of the week. He certainly hadn't been in the mood to record anything, especially not something that required the amount of energy that Rage Quit took.

He had considered asking someone else to take over for him, just for the week. However, by the time that thought had crossed his mind, he had already started to recover. So he put off asking.

Thus, when Michael was feeling well enough to put forth the effort to record, it was already a last minute ordeal.

"You're fucking shitting me, right?" Michael muttered under his breath. His hands gripped the controller with strength that many people wouldn't have thought possible. But he wasn't just pissed at the game, he was also tired and stressed.

Michael had been playing for at least an hour by that point, and he was starting to get sick and tired of it. He didn't even remember the name of the game, he was so frustrated, though he had long since moved from his usual shouting into a seething mass of potential rage.

However, when his character was killed once more, in the same way the he had been killed three times previously, Michael broke.

"Fuck this game," he shouted, his voice loud and clear. "It's bullshit, fucking all of it. I've died the same fucking way, four fucking times in a row. This goddamn game is rigged." Then Michael was spinning around in his chair, throwing his controller at the couch on the other side with all the strength he could muster.

His face was red as he ran his hands through his hair and clamped his eyes shut, taking several deep breaths in order to calm himself. Then he was opening his eyes and getting to his feet, storming over to retrieve his controller.

"Michael?" The voice was just the slightest bit hesitant, but it was obvious that it belonged to Gavin.

"What the fuck do you want, Gavin?" Michael exclaimed as he turned to face the other man. "I'm not in the mood for your bullsh-"

His words were interrupted by Gavin wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling Michael's body flush against his.

For a moment, Michael tensed, his brain swimming in confusion. Hadn't he just been yelling at Gavin? Why was he hugging him?

"What are you doing?" Michael asked, tugging at one of Gavin's arms and attempting to pull away. However, the other man stood firm, holding him tightly as Michael tried to comprehend what was happening.

Then Michael was sighing in surrender, wrapping his arms around Gavin's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. He heard Gavin hum slightly, giving him a gentle squeeze before pulling away himself.

Michael's face was still slightly red, though he refused to admit that it might have been from anything other than rage.

"So," he said slowly. "What exactly was that for?"

"I don't know," Gavin replied, a bit of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You just looked - and sounded - like you could use a hug."

Although Michael still wanted to be angry, the small smile that began to form on his own face was unable to be helped. "You were right. Thanks Gav."


End file.
